


On the Bridge

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [19]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 5. In honor of <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1130035#cmt1130035">blueminuet</a>'s amazing Star Trek fusion fic for uwu_anon in br2, I tried drawing a <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/6833.html?thread=2437041#cmt2437041">little picture</a> of everyone in their ST:VI uniforms <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMinuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/gifts).



Image description: Kinjou sitting in the captain's seat of a Federation starship circa Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Tadokoro, behind the barrier, yells, "Damn it, Kinj! I'm a doctor, not a mind reader!! And who are you smiling at, anyway???" By the computers, Makishima sighs. Teshima and Aoyagi run the conn while pretending not to notice.


End file.
